warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Silverstream's Second Chance
By: Cinderleap and Frostfern (also this will be a more of a shorter story) Chapter One "Please! Bluestar! Please!" Silverstream begged. This wasn't the first time she'd tried to beg for another chance. Another chance with Graystripe. Bluestar's navy pelt shone in the moonlight. "Silverstream, I'm sorry. We cannot do that." Bluestar concluded. Her voice was firm and tight. Silverstream there was no chance. Bluestar would never allow a second chance to even Firestar. Her paws shook as she tried to take a deep breath. It's all right, Silverstream. It's all right. It's just a lousy dream. But how long must I wait? ''Biting back a howl of frustration and pain, Silverstream dipped her head. Bluestar was turned in the other direction, looking straight into the horizon. Dawn was arriving. "All right then, Bluestar. I-, I guess it's for the best." The silver tabby she-cat started to walk away, when Bluestar turned slowly around. "Silverstream? I think, there might be a way to get back to the Clans." Bluestar smiled for a heartbeat, then paused and frowned. "But you will pay a great price." "What! I mean, yes, I'll do it! Please, just send me there! Just send me there! Please!"Silverstream was upright now, begging at Bluestar's paws. Tears clouded her vision, and puddled in the damp earth. "Are you completely sure about this?" Bluestar's voice was tight, and Silverstream could see she was struggling to keep it steady. "Yes!" Silverstream had never been more sure of anything in her entire life. She was going to see Graystripe again! "But, remember one thing. You must become a medicine cat." Bluestar finished. "What! No!" Silverstream was shocked, and outraged at the same time. She dug her claws in the hard earth. "It will be the only way we can communicate." Bluestar explained. "Okay, okay. Fine!" Silverstream lashed her tail, but through it all, she was glad. Glad to be able to see Graystripe again. "I guess now, the only thing to do is send you there. But are you completely sure? I might-, I might never see you again." Bluestar stared at her paws, blue eyes clouded with sadness. Silverstream was aggravated now. She wanted to be with Graystripe as soon as possible. "Send me there now!" The words exploded out of Silverstream's mouth before she could even think of anything. "All right..." Bluestar's eyes clouded with sadness. The earth around them seemed to dampen. Bluestar dipped her nose to the earth and started to chant. "''Send this Warrior back to her life. Give her a second chance!" Silverstream felt a sudden twinge. Her paws were shaking, even though she wasn't afraid anymore. "Take her life from StarClan and take it to the depths of ThunderClan! Give her a second chance!" Silverstream's paws wire itching, and then her whole body. Looking around, she shut her eyes tightly. Everything went black. Chapter Two A tongue rasped around Silverstream's grey tabby ears. "Hello there, young one." Opening her eyes, Silverstream looked at a huge cat. Her first instinct was to scream in terror, but soon realized she must have been born into ThunderClan. With Graystripe! "Uh, who are you?" Silverstream questioned the cat. Forgetting that she was supposed to be a newborn, she padded around and looked intently into the she-cat's eyes. "I'm your mother, and you're my kit, Hailkit." The queen lapped at her again, and Silverstream quickly jerked away. "But my name is Silverstrea-" She stopped herself. This queen wasn't supposed to know who she was. The tortoiseshell queen tilted her head to an angle, and inspected Silverstream. "Isn't that cute. You look just like what Graystripe said Silverstream looked like." The queen stroked her tongue around Silverstream, and this time it was unavoidable.